


Lay Me Down Some Roots

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were no condoms, and it was Derek who was reluctant but Braeden had told him to go for it. Actually she begged him to, if her memories of that night, or morning, were anything to go by. </p><p>'I'm not calling you Camaro,' Braeden said to- well to her feet actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down Some Roots

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a number of prompts:  
> Braeden's pregnant, and Derek's protective.  
> The girls throw Braeden a baby shower.  
> Despite loving him, Braeden finds it hard to say the words to Derek.

'Fuck,' Braeden said as she stared at the white plastic tube in her hand. "You are 3 weeks and 4 days pregnant," it read. 

'You're wrong, you must be wrong, you have to be,' Braeden said as she placed it into the box and tore open another one. Problem was she didn't need to wee anymore, so she made herself a large coffee, and while she waited drank a tall glass of water. Thirty minutes, and four positive tests later, and Braeden was sucking the inside of her cheek. 

'Okay, okay,' Braeden said as she replaced each tube in its box and then put all of them into a paper bag. It was dark out, somewhere after 11, but that didn't bother Braeden. The walk to a public dustbin gave her a chance to clear her head and allow her to think. 

She could run, run far away from Beacon Hills, but she'd set down roots, made friends so she liked it here. She didn't need to keep the baby, right now it was what, the size of a fingernail, but while she believed her body was her own and refused to judge, she couldn't do that, she didn't have the strength. Not shaming, never shaming, she just, she couldn't. She could get married, big white wedding with hundreds of guests. 

Braeden suddenly felt ill, she didn't want that. She didn't want any of that, hell she was just getting used to calling Derek her boyfriend. 

Derek. Fuck, she needed to talk with Derek. He'd be up for it of course, he'd do the manly thing and propose and buy a suburban home and, actually he already drove a soccer mom car. Sometimes, he still drove his Camaro too. In fact, they had sex in that car about three and a half weeks ago. Fuck. There were no condoms, and it was Derek who was reluctant but Braeden had told him to go for it. Actually she begged him to, if her memories of that night, or morning, were anything to go by. 

'I'm not calling you Camaro,' Braeden said to- well to her feet actually. 

With a sigh she dumped the evidence and walked back home. Mr Wilson was by the door, washing his face as he waited. Braeden opened the door and then followed him inside, pouring a little kitten milk into the bowl. Mr Wilson was no kitten, but he liked kitten milk best and Braeden liked to spoil him. 

It was midnight when Braeden slumped onto the couch. She found back to back episodes of Teen Mom, and even though she was twenty three, settled in to get some experience. Mr Wilson joined her, hopping onto her belly and curling up. Braeden scratched behind his ears, and at some point, must have fallen asleep. 

-

'Ah, good afternoon my darling,' Peter said. 

'Get out,' Braeden said. 

'Now that's no way to talk to your boyfriend’s uncle,' Peter said as he rocked on his heels. 

'It’s a good think I don't care. Now get your ass out of here before I cut you in half!' Braeden snapped. 

'Oh someone's on her period,' Peter said taking a deep breath, 'or just in a bad mood.'

The most satisfying feeling in the world was wrapping her fingers around Peter’s throat, and watching him struggle to breathe. Braeden felt Derek behind her as she let go. 

'Leave,' Derek hissed. Peter coughed and stumbled out of the way. He didn't even get the last word in for once. Derek's hands settled on Braeden's shoulders and his thumbs worked into the tense muscle there. 

Braeden couldn't help it; she had slept in a bad position last night and woken with an ache in her neck, so when Derek touched the right places, Braeden found her palms flat on the wall and moans spilling from her lips. 'Is good,' Braeden told Derek. 

'That’s not even proper English,' Derek scolded. She could feel his thumbs in her hair now, and his fingers joined them.

'You'll mess up my hair you beast,' Braeden said. 

Derek's chuckle was low and throaty, and Braeden had the sudden urge to clench her thighs. 'I thought you liked that?' He whispered into her ear. 

Braeden shoved back against him, but despite her strength Derek was still a werewolf. She reminded herself to be careful that it wasn't too rough because of the tiny baby inside her. 

Derek followed through like she wanted him to, opening her jeans and sliding a warm hand into her panties. 

'You smell so good,' Derek muttered as he gathered moisture from her slick cunt and swirled it around her clit. She could feel his erection pressing against her butt and she rocked back into him. 

'Derek,' she moaned. Her hand wrapped around his wrist and he stopped moving instantly. 'Can we take this to bed?'

Derek lifted her in one easy swoop and carried her to bed, and they undressed each other in a frenzy of bites and soothing kisses. It was Braeden who twisted so her pussy hovered over Derek's mouth, and her own lips wrapped around the head of his prick. She wouldn't last long, but that was okay, Derek always made her come more than once. 

Warm hands squeezed her ass cheeks and Braeden moaned around his cock as her fingers teased his balls, and then he was there, with his tongue and jaw and fingers all working on doing that thing in tandem. He moaned, and the vibrations travelled to all the right places. Braeden came with a cry but Derek worked her through it. After that she paid careful attention to his cock, dipping her tongue into the slit and using her hands at the base. 

'Derek,' Braeden couldn't help but pant to him, and he knew exactly what she wanted by the way he moved her carefully, and then she was on her back and he was hovering over her and reaching to his bedside locker. 'Don't, don't need it,' Braeden pulled his hand back to her and flipped them easily. Before Derek could protest she was fully seated on his lap. 

Derek groaned and blinked up at her, and Braeden felt a little ache in her heart at the sight of his parted lips, she leaned forward to kiss him and ignore the feeling tightening her chest. A few minutes or perhaps a few hours passed, and Braeden was clenching down on his cock while Derek's thumb rode her clit as her second orgasm shook her. Derek came soon after, his arms in a vice like grip around her. Braeden collapsed on top of him, their lips parted but not kissing, just sharing everything. 

Soon the sticky air made relaxing together almost unbearable. They showered together, Derek washed her hair and she returned the favour between kisses and lingering touches. 

Derek was seated on the couch when Braeden joined him to break the news. 'So, we need to talk,' she said. As she watched a little of Derek closed off. She tried not to smile because it was obvious what was happening, she could read him like a book. For Derek certain words or phrases had certain meanings, like right now he thought they were breaking up. Once he established they weren't breaking up, and instead found out she was expecting, then he would make a marriage proposal. She knew this like she knew the difference between day and night, she knew exactly how he worked. She'd already gone over the words she needed to use to turn him down gently. 

'Go ahead,' he said. His voice was tight, like he was waiting for the stroke of a fist. His eyes fell to the floor. 

'I'm pregnant,' Braeden said. Derek turned to stare at her, his mouth agape. He looked from her eyes to where his t-shirt hid her midriff. 

'Okay,' he said slowly, but after he just slumped back in his seat. 

'I have only done home tests, I haven't visited Family Planning yet,' Braeden said. 

'You're going to family planning?' Derek said like it was a new concept to him. Braeden nodded. 

'Yeah, they'll point me in the right direction of where I need to go next,' Braeden explained. 

'Does anyone else know?' Derek said quietly. 

'Besides you, there's just Mr Wilson,' Braeden said. Derek snorted and smiled. 

'Do you have health insurance?' Derek asked her as he sat forward. His fingers reached out towards her and then he made a fist and pulled them back. 

'My job doesn't exactly offer that kind of benefit,' Braeden grinned with a casual shrug. She had some money, she'd be okay. 

'I can pay for all that,' Derek said thoughtfully. 'We should get married.'

And there it was, Derek Hale, as predictable as a mountain. 'I don't think so,' Braeden said. 

Derek's eyes shot to the ground, but Braeden didn't want this, and getting married just because she was pregnant wasn't a good reason. Derek was doing what he thought was right, Braeden knew that but it was too soon and she wanted to be crazy in love when that happened. 

'Let’s just take this one step at a time huh,' she said touching his leg. 

'So buying a house is out of the question?' Derek said. 

'We each have perfectly fine homes,' Braeden said. 

'Yeah, but they're not very child friendly,' Derek muttered. 

'Look, Derek, I can do this on my own okay. I don't need a wedding ring or a new house to be a mother, and I have plenty of savings of my own. I can take care of myself,' Braeden said. Derek nodded again and his cell phone chirped with an incoming text. After he read it his face fell further. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, look I have to go, Scott needs-' 

'Yeah, okay. Will I see you later?' Braeden said. She felt like Derek was trying to escape her, but she didn't know why. He probably needed time to process everything. 

'I'll text you,' he said as he pulled jeans on. After he left Braeden got dressed and walked back home. She heated some soup and sat down to google a few questions about what was next. 

It was getting dark when Braeden finally sent Derek a text. She was hungry, again, and this was new, and maybe Derek would bring her chicken from The Hot Pot, but he didn't reply for almost an hour, and then it was just to say he was busy. Grumpy and chewing on oven pizza which tasted like cardboard, Braeden called him. 

'I'm in the south parking lot by the preserve,' Derek said. 

'What are you guys looking for?' Braeden asked. 

'I don't know yet, Stiles is looking something up. It had a scent like a wet goat,' Derek said. Braeden made a face and lifted another slice of pizza. It was better than nothing. 

'If you have Stiles researching you must have some idea what it is,' Braeden said. 

'Meh, sort of. Not really,' Derek said. The call was filled with silence for a moment. 

'Can I do anything to help?' Braeden asked. 

'No!' Derek said. 

'Pregnancy does not make me an invalid,' Braeden said looking mournfully at the empty plate. It was disgusting but she was still hungry. 

'I know, I just- be careful. The baby will be naturally stronger, because of the werewolf genes mostly, but she still-'

'She?' Braeden asked. 

Derek cleared his throat. 'Hale first born babies are always girls,' Derek said. 

'Oh,' Braeden said. She tucked the hem of her t-shirt underneath her chin. 'I'm going to the family planning clinic tomorrow,' Braeden said as she ran her fingertips over her still flat tummy. 

'That's good,' Derek said. 

'My appointment is at eleven. She said on the telephone today that she'll probably spend at least half an hour with us,' Braeden told him. She'd written it on a sticky note and placed it on the fridge. 'We can leave here at nine, and you can take me to breakfast first.'

Braeden was busy thinking of waffles and bacon and barely heard Derek's response. 'I said, you want me there?'

'Why wouldn't I?' Braeden said as she tapped her naval piercing. It would have to come out. 

'Uh no reason, look I have to go, I see Scott,' Derek said. 

'Well don't wake me, I feel like I could sleep for days!' Braeden said. 

After ice cream Braeden lay in her bed. The room was dark, but Braeden felt accomplished. She'd made space for Derek's stuff in her closet and drawers and tomorrow she would sort through the few storage boxes in the spare room. The baby's room she supposed. 

Braeden tried to wait, to listen for Derek coming in, but he didn't come home at all. Braeden fell asleep wondering if she really was going to have a daughter. 

-

'You didn't come home,' Braeden pouted. Derek was driving his Toyota today. 

'I did, I was home around three, and after a long shower and a quick patch up I went to bed for a few hours,' Derek said. 

'Did you get it?' Braeden asked. Derek must have been tired if he just returned to his own place. 

'No, we fought it in the dark. He tore my side below my ribs. It's almost healed,' Derek said as he pulled into the traffic on main. It was quiet this morning; they'd just missed the Beacon Hills rush. 

'Do you know what it is yet?' Beaded said. 

'Other than smelling putrid, no. Scott was sick more than once.' Derek signalled to pull into the diner parking lot. Braeden wondered if it was too early for toffee ice cream. 

'I have a shower you know,' Braeden said. Derek got out of the car and was around the car in seconds to open her door. 'I can open a door Derek!' She snapped. 

Derek looked away, biting his tongue no doubt, and then he had a hand on her back. They took opposite seats in a booth. 'Hi,' the waitress said just as they sat. 

'Is it too early for toffee ice cream?' Braeden looked up but the girls eyes were fixed on her scar.

'I no, no it should be okay,' she said slowly as a blush rose on her cheeks. 

'Well, can I get waffles with bacon, and coffee, and a bowl of toffee ice cream on the side,' Braeden said. She ignored the girls reaction at being caught staring. She was used to it. 

Derek ordered but Braeden wasn't paying attention, so when Derek tapped her hand he startled her. 'Are you getting cravings already?' He asked. 

'Apparently my mom had cravings early on with me. She blamed me for giving her a fat ass,' Braeden said. Derek smiled at her. 'I think I'm inventing them, like I know I'm pregnant suddenly I can eat whatever and whenever I want.'

'You know that I'll support whatever you want right, I've always wanted a family, and I'll be there if you want freedom to do whatever,' Derek said. 'Or...'

'I want to keep the baby Derek, I want to be a mommy, I just wasn't expecting it to be this soon,' Braeden said. 

'We can work something out,' Derek said. 

'I'm going to clear the spare room out this afternoon. There isn't much junk in it but baby needs a room right,' Braeden said. 

'Like I said, my loft isn't really kid friendly,' Derek muttered. 

'Well it can be cold,' Braeden said. 

'I can look around for someplace,' Derek said. Their food arrived and Braeden tucked in. 

'Why, my place is fine,' she said around a mouthful of waffles. 

'For me, so I have someplace safe, a garden would be nice,' Derek said. There was a tiny smile on his lips, and for a moment Braeden knew he was far away. 

'You have a point there,' she said. Derek nodded and carried on eating. 

After Braeden finished her ice cream Derek paid and drove to the appointment. They both filled in questionnaires about their health, and Braeden couldn't help but giggle when Derek showed her the section asking for any hereditary conditions. 

During the appointment they talked and Braeden was examined. It was awkward and uncomfortable but she coped with the intrusion. After they discussed their options, and several pamphlets and a list of doctors later and Derek was pulling up outside Braeden’s small bungalow. 

'We have a lot to think about,' Braeden said softly. Derek nodded but made no move to kill the engine. His hands gripped the steering wheel and he was staring straight ahead. 

'Yeah I suppose we do,' he said. Braeden clicked her seatbelt open and turned to face him. 

'Are you coming in?' She asked him. 

'It’s best I don't,' Derek swallowed noticeably.

'Why?' Braeden said. Derek shook his head but he didn't speak. 'Are you okay Derek?' 

'I will be,' he said. 

'It’s a bit overwhelming,' Braeden agreed. 'Call me later?'

'Yeah, yeah okay,' Derek said. 

Braeden stared out the window long after he was away, wondering why their morning had just ended the way it did. 

-

'Cora's home,' Lydia said as set her bag onto the floor by the couch, 'but you probably knew that.' 

'I didn't,' Braeden said ignoring the hurt in her gut. 'Haven’t heard from Derek in a few days.'

'Oh,' Lydia said. She rested her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side. Mr Wilson peered up at her from his basket. Lydia peered back.

'You already knew that,' Braeden said. She had to hide a smile when Mr Wilson dismissed Lydia as boring and curled into a ball. Lydia made a face at him.

'Well Kira said that Scott noticed that Derek's been brooding a lot lately,' Lydia said. 

'Boy you guys miss nothing,' Braeden said lifting two bottles of water from the fridge. She loved Derek's friends, they were legitimately her own now, but sometimes privacy wasn't so easy to come by. 

'We are friends. Speaking of - we're going out tonight,' Lydia said. 'Cora wants a girl’s night.'

'Count me in,' Braeden said. 

'I think some of the boys will meet us later,' Lydia said. 'So how long has Derek been off brooding?' 

'I haven't spoken to him since Tuesday, he said he'd call,' Braeden said. 

'I thought he was really into you. He can barely take his eyes off you anytime you're in the same room,' Lydia said. She pursed her lips. 

Braeden frowned, Derek had seemed happy until the appointment. Honestly, after the physical examination Braeden expected Derek to take her to bed and get his scent all over her. She was only five weeks pregnant; she didn't even feel comfortable telling Lydia her news, not yet. Not when the news was so fragile. 

'You should come get ready at mine,' Lydia said. Braeden screwed her nose up, and Lydia laughed. 'Well Jackson's home too, so I'll have someone swing by and lift you,' she said. 

'Yeah, good. I'm on a detox by the way, no alcohol for me,' Braeden lied easily. Lydia rolled her eyes. 

'Live a little, go wild!' Lydia said. Braeden laughed and packed a bag, maybe getting ready with the girls would be just what she needed to lift her mood. Lydia watched her and Braeden knew clever eyes were taking in the closet space Braeden had made but she didn't comment. 

Cora and Kira were already dancing when Braeden arrived at Lydia's house. Lydia rolled her eyes and headed for the shower immediately as Malia came out wearing underwear. Her hair was still dripping and Kira moved to help her dry and style it. 

'So what's up with you and big brother?' Cora asked as Braeden kicked her sandals off. 

'Last time we spoke he said he'd call me. It's Saturday now, and that was Tuesday,' Braeden said. 

'You know what's he's like, why didn't you call him?' Cora asked. Braeden hid a smile; Hales were always defending and protecting each other. 

'I sent him a few texts. Look I came here to have fun okay, I'm as baffled as you are about Derek's Derekness, and I know you're looking out for him but can I have that fun, please?' Braeden said. 

Cora threw her arms around Braeden and pecked her cheek. 'Of course you can, I'm sorry. Hey if big brother can't fit the position we'll find someone who can,' Cora said. 

'I'm not sure what that means but thanks I guess,' Braeden said half-heartedly. She didn't miss Cora's smug smirk. 

After that it was a frenzy of clothes and shoes, make-up and hair. Cora gave everyone a lap dance and then Braeden piped up with an old story about being undercover in a pole dancing club. 

'Was it hard?' Kira asked. 

'No I had a ball, I went back a few times because I enjoyed it so much after I'd got the bad guy but I had to leave in a hurry,' Braeden said. 

'Did you get a new job?' Malia asked. 

'No, one night this guy tried to feel me up, I broke his arm and two ribs,' Braeden said. The girls laughed and Braeden joined them, and then they were tripping out of the house and into the town car Jackson had apparently ordered. 

The club was packed, and Braeden was on her third bottle of water when she noticed Stiles and Cora practically fucking on the dance floor. Scott was leaning on the bar talking with Danny and Malia. Braeden spotted Derek in the same moment that someone wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back against him. Braeden could feel a hard body pressed against her and for a second she wondered what Derek would do if she accepted his advances, but Braeden wasn't into playing games like that. 

Derek's eyes bore into her, and Braeden slapped the stranger’s hands away and started to make her way towards him. Derek watched her approach and when she was close enough to feel his breath he bent to press his lips to her ear. 'I've never seen you dressed like this,' his voice was rough and he didn't touch her. Braeden wound her arms around his neck. 

'You've never taken me out before,' Braeden said. She let her lips brush the shell of his ear as she spoke and didn't miss the tiny shiver she received. Derek's hands settled on her hips. 

'Not really my scene,' he admitted. Braeden giggled and let one hand run over his back to cup his ass. 

'Dance with me,' she said. Derek made a noise but he rocked with her, bending his knees and sliding a thigh between hers. For a while she was lost, in the movement but Derek pulled back to look into her eyes and Braeden offered him her dirtiest smirk. 'For this not being your scene you certainly know how to dance.'

'I never said I couldn't dance,' his hands lowered until they cupped her ass copying what Braeden was doing herself. Braeden gasped and pushed against him. She had been here for two hours, was that long enough? 

'Take me home, please,' Braeden said. Derek hesitated for a second and then he was using his larger body to push his way through the crowd. Braeden kept a tight hold on his hand and followed his path, her eyes lingering over his ass. 

The cold air hit her like a delicious shock and Braeden took a deep breath. Derek kept moving though and then he was pinning her against the Camaro, his face buried in her neck. 

'You're confusing me,' Derek muttered. 

'Why?' Braeden asked him. A few people spilled out the door, and then it closed, containing the noise back inside. 

'Because I know you want to do this alone but you keep calling me and things like this happen and I can't cope I, can't be in this grey area with you, I mean I found a house and-'

'Derek, what the hell are you talking about?' Braeden said. 

'You said you wanted to do this alone,' Derek said. 

It made sense, all of a sudden, and Braeden shook her head at Derek for being an idiot. 'What I said was I could do this alone, but I don't want to. You're my boyfriend and we're having a baby. You're my baby daddy Derek.'

Derek frowned for a second and then he was kissing her like she was the antidote to the poison that made him suffer for a lifetime. Braeden gripped his hair and let him lift her. He rolled his hips into hers a few times and then stopped, panting against her chest. At first she thought he might have come in his jeans but he was just composing himself. 

'Home, I'm taking you home,' he said. 

Braeden giggled as he put her into the car and before she knew it he was on his way to her place. 'You said you got a house,' Braeden said. 

'I might put an offer on it, I thought you wouldn't let a baby stay with me in the loft,' Derek said. 

'Well maybe we can look at it together tomorrow or something,' Braeden said. Derek smirked at her and let a heavy hand rest on her thigh. 

Braeden covered his hand with her own, guiding him higher until he was underneath her dress. 'You're wet,' Derek said as he cleared his throat. 

'I'm horny as hell. I want you to fuck me so hard,' Braeden said as she twisted slightly in her seat. Derek took his fingers away and held them against his lips. He didn't speak again until they were in the house, and Braeden was clinging to him with her panties around her left ankle. 

It didn't matter that his belt buckle was caught between his hips and her thigh because he was pounding into her as hard as he could. Braeden bit and swore and when she came it was with his skin between her teeth. Neither of them minded, not at all, when they could barely speak. 

-

They spent Sunday in bed, rolling together, talking, and dreaming. At one point Braeden got her laptop and they looked at houses, and Braeden couldn't help but get excited at the one Derek picked. They ate pizza in bed in the afternoon, proper gooey pizza and not that frozen shit from the freezer, and when it got dark they rolled together and fell asleep, and all was quiet until morning. In fact it was quiet for the best few weeks. They decided against buying a house until after the baby was born, the bungalow was fine for now. Derek stayed most nights, but occasionally he returned to his loft. Braeden hated those long lonely nights more than she ever expected. 

Braeden was nine weeks pregnant when she was sick, proper vomiting and tears. Her head pounded and panic rose with the bile in her belly until Derek's damp hands caressed the back of her neck. 'Easy,' he said. He was kneeling on the floor with her, and Braeden slumped into him letting him take her weight. 

'Hi,' Derek pecked her cheek. 

'I feel like shit,' she said, accepting the water Derek gave her. Derek nuzzled her neck and ran a warm palm over her tummy. 'Move in here, properly.' Braeden muttered. Derek chuckled and helped her into bed. When Braeden woke at lunchtime there was a large duffle bag lying on the floor. It made Braeden smile, especially as Mr Wilson was nosing inside. 

For the next several weeks morning sickness was a regular feature in their home, and they scouted the doctors they knew. By her second trimester morning sickness turned to anytime of the day sickness but at least their friends knew. Surprisingly it was Chris Argent who arrived one afternoon with ginger and lemon tea. Braeden could have kissed him when it worked but Chris was too busy discussing dirt bikes with Derek. 

'You're going to go riding dirt bikes?' Braeden asked sipping at her second mug of tea. The two men were leaning against the kitchen counters. 

'Yeah, I used to ride when I was a kid,' Derek said. Braeden tried to imagine it, and the image she came up with was far too sexy. Derek in leathers, damp hair all mussed, dirty face. 

'Stilinski's off on Tuesday,' Chris said. 

'Let me get this straight, you, Derek Hale, are going dirt bike riding with a man who hunts criminals and a man who hunts werewolves, and you fit into both categories,' Braeden said. Derek scowled at her but Chris was laughing. 

'Do you want to come?' He said with a smile. 

'Hell yeah I want to come, if you two try anything with my boy I swear the police will be searching for body parts for years!' Braeden scowled. 

Chris turned to grin at Derek. 'She reminds me a bit of Victoria, you've got a keeper there.' Braeden lifted an eyebrow but Chris winked at her as he stood. 'I'll see you both on Tuesday,' he said. 

They said their goodbyes and then they stumbled to the bedroom, past the half decorated nursery. Clearly Braeden's arousal had caught Derek's attention, or perhaps it was the protective steak she'd displayed. 

Derek was rougher than he had been in weeks, and once she was naked he dropped onto his back and pulled her over his face. 'Ride me,' he said before pressing his tongue inside her. Braeden fisted his hair and ground her hips against his tongue until she came with a groan. It was easy to slide backwards and hover teasingly over his cock. 

'Do you want it?' Braeden asked as she slid her wet cunt over the length of his cock. 

'Brade, baby please,' Derek moaned reaching for her hips. Braeden caught his hands with her own and laced their fingers together, slamming his hands into the pillow. 

'Big boy wants to go out with the grownups and play on his dirt bike,' Braeden said. Derek moaned, and Braeden wanted to lick his face, but the scent of her juices there would drive him crazy so she resisted for now. 

'Want you,' Derek moaned. 

'Want me to what?' Braeden asked leaning closer. 

'Want you to take care of me,' Derek's voice was quiet, and his eyes were wide. He wasn't expecting g to make that confession. It warmed Braeden’s heart to hear the words. 

'I will, I'm going to ride that cock now,' Braeden said. 

'Yes, please fuck, just ride me,' Derek said. 

Braeden did. She rode him hard, her hand braced on his chest as she moved her hips. Derek thrust up into her and soon she was coming again. Derek wasn't far behind, holding her above him and kissing her soft and tender. 

When they parted they didn't bother with clothes. It was a warm evening, so Derek cooked dinner naked while Braeden sipped another cup of tea and marvelled at the feeling of her bare butt sitting on the hardwood chairs. 

'So Lydia wants me to take you to a mommy spa,' Derek reached into a cupboard and set a brochure by her arm. Braeden glanced up at him. 

'I've never been to a spa before,' Braeden said. Mr Wilson purred as he rubbed himself around her ankles and then padded off to his bed. 

'I booked it already, we arrive on a Wednesday, leave Saturday. I would have surprised you but you need to book your treatments now apparently, but its a few months before we go, you'll be around the six month mark,' Derek said. Braeden tugged him down for a kiss, and then pushed him away so she could browse the brochure. Derek chuckled as he turned back to dinner. 

-

Braeden was in heaven. Her body was as light as a feather; the common backache was a distant memory. Not only had the masseuse worked the aches and pains away, but she had taught Derek what to do to alleviate stress on the body. 

Right now Derek was using his own tried, tested and successful method of relieving her stresses. Derek rocked into her from behind, and his fingers danced over her body. 

'Feels so good,' Braeden said. Derek hummed against her as he shifted his hips. It wasn't their favourite position, but it worked for them right now, especially with the growing baby in her body. After they curled together, and Braeden found Derek's hand lingering over the bump of the baby cute. 

'I love you,' Derek said suddenly. Braeden swallowed as his lips pressed her bare shoulder. 

'Thank you,' Braeden said. She could feel her heart rate speed up but she ignored it. 

'You don't love me,' his voice was quiet. 

'I didn't say that,' Braeden said. 

'But you don't, if you loved me-' Derek took a breath. 

'It’s not that, Derek it's complicated,' Braeden said. 

'Braeden, it's okay, because I love you, and that's enough for me, we're having a baby together and I swear I'll take care of you as long as you allow me to, and our baby I'll protect forever, so it's okay,' he said. 

It wasn't okay though, not to Braeden, because she did love Derek, in fact, she'd never felt this way about anyone. Growing up Braeden only had males in her family. Her mother died during childbirth, so it was her and her father. They lived with her grandfather and uncle, and the men in her life were always coming and going. Nothing and no one was steady in her life, not until she met Derek. 

She couldn't say it though; the words were like a lump in her throat. She tried, but Derek was falling asleep behind her, and Braeden wanted to tell him how she felt, but she didn't know how, or even where to start. Instead she closed her eyes. She didn't sleep, but she practised, in her head, the words she would someday share with Derek. 

It was a long night, but at one point she must have dozed off. Derek woke her in the morning with room service. They ate in silence and more than once Braeden opened her mouth to tell Derek how she felt but instead she shoved more food inside until he was teasing her for looking like a hamster. 

‘Fucker,’ she muttered. Derek grinned at her as he finished his food. He packed their bags up quickly and soon they were on the road home. 

‘You should sleep if you want to,’ he said. Braeden knew she had a few hours before they were home and sleep sounded good. With Derek’s jacket wrapped around her body, Braeden let the car sooth her into a good sleep. 

Braeden woke when Derek slowed the car as they entered Beacon Hills. 

'Hey sleepy head,' Derek said. He reached a hand across the car to squeeze her leg. 

'Hi, we're almost home,' Braeden sat up. Derek hummed in agreement. Soon they were pulling into the driveway and Derek was grabbing their bags. Braeden unlocked the door, stepped inside, and almost screamed out loud. 

'Surprise!' Everybody called. She couldn't believe her eyes. There were pink and blue decorations everywhere, and everything was baby themed. A large pile of wrapped gifts sat in the corner and there was a white board with the day’s activities planned out. 

'I didn't expect this!' Braeden said as Lydia linked their arms together. 

'We've been planning it for months!' Lydia said. 'How was the spa?' 

'Oh my righteous lord it was utter heaven!' Braeden said. Derek moved past her with a pleased smile and it wasn't long before he was back with the group. 

At first they played a few games, and it was no surprise to find that Stiles was the best at baby food tasting. Scott won the baby talk round while Derek was the quickest at changing a baby's diaper. 

'This is so much fun!' Braeden said dropping into Derek's lap. He kissed her lips easily and Braeden scratched his neck gently. 

'I'm glad you're having fun sweetheart,' Derek said. 

'I am,' Braeden said as Lydia served tea and scones. After they ate food Braeden and Derek opened the gifts. There were books and cuddly toys and lots of babysitting vouchers. Cora promised her services to help build new furniture. 

The baby clothes were the cutest, and Braeden was delighted at the moisturisers and creams for her. There was even a book for Derek entitled "Daddy's Guide to a New Mommy" which Derek chuckled at. 

'Are you excited?' Malia asked as she rested her chin on her knees. 

'I am,' Braeden said. Scott and Derek were wrestling over the final cupcake, but Braeden got the feeling neither of them wanted it. Kira dropped onto the floor by Lydia's feet. 

'I want lots of babies,' Malia sighed. 

'Me too,' Cora said. ‘I want plenty of nieces and nephews too please.'

'You think I'm having more than one?' Braeden said with a raised eyebrow.

'Why shouldn’t you?' Cora asked. 

Braeden smiled but her attention was on her boyfriend who was now buried beneath Isaac, Scott and Stiles. He was laughing and happy and Braeden knew without a doubt that he would be a wonderful father. She could almost picture it now, Derek buried below a pile of kids pretending to be grumpy but smiling deep inside.

-

It was almost midnight when Braeden felt the first pangs of labour. She ignored them until sunrise when Derek finally got his way and called Marin and Melissa. Braeden was pacing back and forth rubbing her back when Melissa arrived. 

'Okay, how do you feel?' Melissa asked. 

Braeden shot Derek a dark look and then turned to Melissa. 'I feel like you're here early.'

'Nonsense,' Melissa said, 'should have called me last night.'

Braeden ignored Derek's smug look and continued her pacing. It wasn't long until she was propped up and ready to give birth. 

‘This is going to be a quick birth,' Marin said as Braeden panted and tried to control her pain. Her body felt like it was being torn apart, and Braeden couldn't help but wonder why something that felt so good should now feel so horrible. 

'Derek!' Braeden hissed. Her fingers curled around his hand and she pulled him close. 

'Braeden, you're doing brilliant,' he said. Braeden ignored him and yanked his face down to hers. 

'You're the biggest asshole I've ever me and I hate how much I fucking love you right now!' Braeden hissed. Derek's mouth twitched and he tried not to smile too much. 

'If I said marry me because I love you would you say yes?' Derek asked. 

'Ain't saying nothing until I've seen a ring,' Braeden said. A contraction followed and a low cry slipped out. Braeden closed her eyes and blew a long breath out. Derek shifted around her and a minute or so later he was slipping a diamond ring into her finger. 

'Well?' Derek swallowed. 

'How long-'

'A week or so before you told me you were pregnant,' Derek said. Braeden smacked his arm and then cried out when another contraction hit. 

'Braeden this is it!' Melissa said. 

Braeden took a deep breath, squeezed her fiancés fingers and pushed. 

-

'Hey,' Derek said as he greeted his tiny daughter. She screwed her forehead up and snuggled into her blanket. 'Only hours old and you're says sing me like your mother,' Derek pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

'She's beautiful,' Braeden said. They were alone now, just the three of them. It was raining out, and Derek had yet to flick the lights on. 

'She is,' Derek sat by Braeden and eased the baby into her arms. 

'We need a name,' Braeden said. 'Can’t keep calling her baby.'

'We'll find one, won't we,' Derek said. The baby whined at being disturbed and then settled back into her doze. 

'Bet your fuzzy ass we will,' Braeden said. She couldn't resist another kiss with her fiancé and then a deep breath of her daughter’s skin. She was fresh, and new, and so perfect that Braeden’s heart hurt when she looked down at her, but she wouldn't change any of this, not for the world.


End file.
